


Hold Me To You

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Lucky IronQrow Shorts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath of Alcohol Withdrawal, Crow!Qrow, Established Ironqrow, Fluff, M/M, Trusting Clover to Take Care of Sick Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Clover isn't sure what is going on when he's asked to come to James' office. Finding himself taking care of a sick bird was no where on his list of possibilities.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Lucky IronQrow Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668268
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Hold Me To You

When Clover was called into General Ironwood’s office after his shift, he thought he was going to be asked for an additional report or something. He didn’t at all expect what he found. Instead of Qrow sitting on the desk (as had become the norm for the hunter in his off time) while James worked he found an actual crow curled on it. James had removed his greatcoat and turned it into a nest for the black bird, his gloveless flesh hand gently petting the feathers while he read through reports. Pausing for only a step as he processed this information the brunette entered the large (mostly empty) space, the heavy doors closing behind him.

Maybe the bird was from Qrow? Clover had only known the beautiful man for a week but it seemed like something he would do. One part prank and two parts actual gift. After all it was scientifically proven that petting an animal would lower stress. And the General was most certainly stressed. It made sense that his lover would do something to help in some way when he wasn’t around to personally see to him. 

From what little Clover could tell it was working. James hadn’t looked this relaxed in his office since he’d had Qrow in his lap during the meeting (a memory Clover was desperately trying to supress in the name of professionalism). His shoulders were at ease and the furrow was missing from his brow. His eyes seemed lighter than they had since before the Fall of Beacon. From the outside he may as well have been reading a novel for leisure than a mission report for work. Clover was grateful for the change. It had been painful to watch his (crush) General deteriorate in health as things became more dangerous because of the Grimm. The tiny feathered head lifted up and cooed at him as he came to parade rest. He couldn’t help the small smile he offered the little creature. It was just too adorable not to. 

James looked up from his work, offering a gentle look to first the bird, then to Clover. He tried not to blush, unsure what had earned him that look. “Clover. I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to do me a favor.”

“Of course sir, anything you need.” It occured to Clover after he spoke, that maybe he should have chosen his words with more care. But James looked relieved and pleased. Even if Clover could feel himself blushing, he couldn't find the words to take back what he’d said. 

“I have a meeting to attend with the Council but I don’t want to leave Qrow alone. He had a rough night and isn’t feeling well.” That explained why the hunter hadn’t been present for mission assignments. James signed out of his computer and stood up. Scooping the makeshift nest and bird up into his arms. “I don’t think it’s been mentioned yet but we both felt you should be made aware, since the two of you have been partnering up on missions, that he was an alcoholic and recently quit. Last night the withdrawal was particularly bad, so today he’s been…” The bird gave a sad little trill and looked up at Clover with tired red eyes when James hefted him up a bit. “We trust you to look out for him while I’m away. If you’re willing to take the responsibility.” 

“Of course I will but um..” Clover’s teal eyes flicked between his General and the crow he was cradling. “Are you telling me that the bird is Qrow sir?”

Deep blue eyes shined with amusement. “Indeed. Qrow’s a shapeshifter and this is his other form. His kids know along with you and me. No one else is aware- not even Winter.” He carefully held out the nest with Qrow still nestled inside.

Clover realized the amount of trust he was being given and took the other like he was receiving the Staff of Creation. With reverence and awe. Holding the small body close, he wondered what he should do to help the other. James pulled his glove back on and turned to him.

“You can go to our apartment or your’s. Whichever you feel most comfortable with. He’ll probably remain this way for a few more hours. He should be well enough to take human form by dinner.” A gloved hand rested on the small of his back and guided him to the door. “Petting him helps as well. If you can get him to eat something I would be grateful- he favors fruit as a bird. If you decide on our place, make yourself comfortable please.” They paused at the door, one of James’ hands on the knob, the other still on his back. “Thank you for this Clover. I know his kids would be willing but he doesn’t want to bother them and you are the only one we felt we could trust while I’m away.”

“Anytime sir.” Clover fought the blush at the way James kept eye contact and tucked Qrow close to his body. The little feathered body snuggled closer with a tiny chirp causing both men to look down and smile. Ducking his head Clover parted ways with the General heading towards the soldier quarters while he tried to decide where to go. It occurred to him that James was going to the meeting without his greatcoat and he wondered what Winter was going to think of it. She had been scathing in her opinion of the hunter he currently held in his arms like a treasure.

Before he realized it he was standing in front of the General’s personal quarters. Well, he supposed that made the decision for him. At least he knew the man would have fruit Qrow liked around for him to eat. Carefully he opened the door and entered, heading to the living room to set the nest and it’s occupant on the couch. Recalling James’ words he headed for the kitchen. Moving hastily he got a drink for himself and a small glass of water with a bowl of mixed fruit for Qrow. He set the cups and bowl on the coffee table and settled down on the couch next to Qrow. He startled slightly when there was a rustle of feathers and suddenly a black bird was perched on his chest, feet clinging to the lapels of his vest. He lifted his hands, cradling the other to him. Using one hand to support the miniscule weight, he gently stroked along the gleaming black body. James had said petting would help. In a few moments he would try to rouse the other, try to get him to eat some fruit and drink some water. But for now he was content to hold the little body close and offer comfort.


End file.
